Just Leave
by Onneouji
Summary: Lo prohibido siempre resulta divertido


Esto es para mi querida Mel, mujer gracias por todo. Eres grande y genial. No se que haría sin nuestras conversaciones randoms hasta la media noche.(shippear sticker en facebook.. Es otro lvl)

* * *

Title: Obsession  
Pairing: KouNoi  
Type: One-shot (intento de eso)  
Raiting: +16

Solo era un simple juego, un juego que empezó con besos fingidos y caricias de odio. Koujaku abrió las piernas de Noiz sin cuidado y con desesperación, necesitaba follarse al rubio. Ver la entrada rosada del alemán tan estrecha lo hacia estremecerse, la forma tan deliciosa que tenia de succionar sus dedos lo excitaba al punto de sentir su miembro, ya erecto, palpitar con ganas de invadir esa diminuta abertura. No duda ni se contiene y de un solo movimiento entra en el menor. Su respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo su frente solo era el comienzo. Iba a llevar al ojiverde al mismísimo cielo.

El rubio soltó un gemido de dolor ante la introduccion de aquel trozo de carne en su entrada. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas con fuerza lastimando ligeramente sus uñas. Su boca solo exclama incoherencias sin sentido. Sabia que la primera vez era doloroso, pero no se espero que fuera así. Sus piernas temblaron estremeciéndose y pese al dolor que sentía, lo disfrutaba. Sucumbe ante aquel dolor recorriendo su cuerpo al punto de olvidar sus pensamientos.

Koujaku acelero el movimiento de sus embestidas, sus manos cojieron las piernas del menor forzándolo a abrirlas— Maldición Noiz tu agujero, es mejor que el de tu hermano —exclama con la respiración agitada; su placer y deseo por el rubio era notorio. Desde que lo vio tras el trasero de Aoba, Koujaku lo deseo al punto de querer tenerlo con las piernas abiertas succionando su miembro y gimiendo para él.  
Aun a sabiendas de su mal carácter, le gusta provocarlo, hacerlo enojar e iniciar peleas que terminarían en golpes, por que después de todo, eso era lo único que le permitía tocar a Noiz.

El ojiverde levanta la mirada observando con algo de asombro los ojos rojizos llenos de lujuria que Koujaku tiene en el rostro. Aun se le hace imposible de creer que lo esta haciendo(jodiendo) con el azabache, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino esto. Noiz no se muestra ni es un sumiso con afición a que le rellenen el trasero, pero tampoco sé rehúsa a sentir y embriagarse en placer que le ocasiona el sentir dolor. Ante ese pensamiento, con un buen fundamento como base, Noiz admite que es versátil con tendencia a recibir que dar. Conclusión que muy difícilmente piensa, ya que el tener al viejo embistiendole con fuerza no ayuda mucho.  
Koujaku sintiendo la mirada del alemán acelera el ritmo, llegando a tocar aquel punto enloquecedor para el rubio. Noiz, suelta un gemido de placer y goza al sentir la dureza del japonés golpear aquella zona que desconocía. El ardor que siente con cada penetración lo llevan a pensar que esta mas allá, esa sensación producto de no usar lubricante lo enloquece. Su garganta deja escapar gritos de placer, gemidos sin sentido que claramente son escuchados por Koujaku y él mismo.

Entre el mar de sensaciones se pregunta si esto podría convertirse en una obsesión, una peligrosa y dependiente obsesión, la que no desea olvidar; rodea el cuerpo del azabache con sus piernas dándole una mejor posición. Siente el placer apoderarse de su cuerpo, lo desea… Mas duro, fuerte y sin palabras, solo la acciones que van más allá de la lógica y que sucumben ante un deseo prohibido. Sus manos rodean el cuello de Koujaku, sus labios se acercan dudosos a la boca del mayor rogándole por un beso que no tardo en llegar.  
Sus lenguas se juntan, una intentado dominar y la otra dándole pelea. Ninguno comprende en que momento los besos pasaron a tener sabor metálico, pero Noiz cree que ese sabor viene de su boca, producto de las ligeras mordeduras que Koujaku le da a sus labios.  
La sensación de calor lo invade, la dureza de su agarre estremece su cuerpo; Noiz lo siente, ese momento en el que se hizo adicto. Koujaku se aferra al rubio mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, la sangre y saliva recorren el cuerpo de Noiz quien solo gime de placer.  
El tiempo es corto, ambos lo saben; no es necesario mirar el reloj de la pared para saber que ambos están por llegar al tan deseado clímax. El primero en caer es Noiz, al sentir la mano del azabache apretar con fuerza su miembro; Koujaku le sigue gruñendo su nombre.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan, ya no saben de quien es el sudor y saliva que mancha ambos cuerpos, mas eso no importa. Koujaku relaja su cuerpo y abraza al rubio, no lo comprende ni quiere hacerlo, sin embargo algo dentro le obliga a hacerlo. Noiz solo se relaja y cierra sus ojos, no sabe por cuanto tiempo podrá sentir el abrazo y calor del azabache, así que disfruta todo lo que puede.

A fin de cuentas... Aoba no tardará en llegar.


End file.
